The Fast Lane
by ayaori
Summary: Caught in the whirlwind of adrenaline, emotions and danger, looking for excitement in Tokyo is turning out to be more than what Sakura Kinomoto asked for, but living in the fast lane has never been more appealing when you are in the arms of Li Syaoran.
1. The Starting Line

**I've decided to change the starting chapter for this story. It was so boring to read the first chapter when I looked back at it. So sorry about that. **

Summary:

Caught in the whirlwind of adrenaline, emotions and danger, looking for excitement in Tokyo is turning out to be more than what Sakura Kinomoto asked for, but living in the fast lane has never been more appealing when you are in the arms of Li Syaoran.

Chapter 1: The Starting Line

Tokyo is a busy city. Every street, you'll see the flashes of lights from buildings either advertising or just plainly opening their lights to the night. It's loud as ever. When the sun hides and the moon decides to appear, the city would blare with the murmurs of citizens talking animatedly in every street corner and beeps and growls from the cars on the street and train surrounding the big city. All in all, Tokyo is a busy city, day in and day out.

In the middle of it all, the Hachiko Statue stands in Shibuya, a perfect meeting place for a date. If only the young girl with long auburn hair sitting near it had one.

10:01pm. Streets still buzzing yet she remains unfazed by it all. Her book is still open on her lap as she vigorously and determinedly read it. She suddenly looked up to check the time. She gave a sigh, tapping her foot in impatience. She's waiting for something. She looked up.

She caught sight of a black motorcycle violating the sign. She uttered, "Bastard", barely audible to anyone but herself. Weirdly, the rider turned his head towards the girl with long hair. Barely noticing much of her features as his dark helmet hindered it. "Maybe he heard me", muttered to herself. As she looked to the guy, a smirk graced his face. She watched the motorcycle make a turn, noticing the wolf symbol engraved on the motorcycle.

She turn her head back to her book, deciding that a moment of rush doesn't cancel out the boredom.

10:01pm. A girl with dark violet hair is running towards the dog statue. She seems to be rushing, probably late. Her bag, dangling around her shoulder, is bursting with sketch pads and brushes. She's been hit by a lot of people but that doesn't seem to stop her as she reached pedestrian to the statue. The light read green, so she continued her bad dash until some guy extended his arms stopping her.

She heard him scream, "Miss, stop!"

She looked up front just to find a motorcycle whizzed past, her hair blowing in the same direction.

She thought, "Damn! Bastard! Can't he read, it says stop!"

The guy asked, "Daidouji-san, are you ok?"

Clearly surprised by his greeting, the girl looked up. She replied, "Yamazaki-kun, I'm fine. I'm surprised to see you around these parts at this time."

The boy smiled and said, "I'm meeting up with a few of my friends here, which is lucky. Seeing as you almost got ran over if it weren't for me."

The girl could only laugh and thank him.

Yamazaki pointed to a girl sitting on the other side of the road, "Is that Kinomoto-san over by the statue?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet her here at 9:30."

He nodded and said, "Alright then, I don't want to keep you, Daidouji-san. I'll see you in school!" The boy turned to the right after waving good-bye to her friend.

She heard someone scream her name. "Tomoyo!"

She waved her hand to her friend. She looked slightly pissed at her. She placed her hands on her hips and said,

"Tomoyo, being late is my thing not yours. What happened?"

"I got held up with my art group. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan."

She sighed. She's her best friend. Of course, she should forgive Tomoyo for being late and making her wait for a good 30 minutes.

"It's fine. Do you want to meet up with the girls in karaoke bar, right down the streets or eat dinner first?"

"Dinner, please! I am so hungry!"

They both laugh and held hands to go to the nearest café for a really late dinner.

"Some things never change." Sakura thought to herself.

12.00mn.

In room 356, two girls lay in bed wondering if Tokyo's promise of excitement is real. It was a Friday, they were not out partying, not wanting to make it a routine. While all their friends were out, both settled on staying cooped up in their dorm room.

Tomoyo Daidouji is an artist and a designer. She loves color, life and simply anything that expresses creativity. She came to Tokyo looking for something to inspire her. Something that would grip all her being into creating something, a thrill that cannot be satisfied by any portrait, any landscape and piece of clothing.

Sakura Kinomoto is an aspiring doctor. She decided that she wanted to work as a pediatrician. She already has a plan, but she wonders what it's like to be caught up in some unexplainable rush. She wanted excitement in her life, that's why she came to Tokyo, thinking of the excitement of the big city.

Both got up, deciding that sleep wasn't working for them.

Tomyo's bed is beside Sakura's. Both crossing their legs, Sakura decided to break the silenvce between them,

"You know, we could be out partying with the other girls."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and said, "We could but then we both don't want to fall back into a routine. I mean, sure it would quite awesome to go party, but honestly, are you in the mood to dress up?"

They both laughed. They're best friends. It was natural for them to be together like this.

"I know, Tomoyo-chan, but coming here was supposed to be exciting."

She gave a sigh, "Well yeah, the first few months, I admit were quite different."

Sakura laughed and said, "That's because we keep getting lost! We always end up somewhere we don't know. Now, well, we are falling to another routine. We need something new in our lives."

This caught the attention of her friend. "What do you suggest, Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head in reply. "I don't really know yet."

The both slammed their heads on the pillow. Sakura stared at the ceiling while Tomoyo close her eyes in contemplation.

Tomoyo rolled to her side to face her friend, "We've been here for 2 years. If something new is going to come, it better be soon."

Sakura nodded and drifted to sleep.

The weekend was over and it was back to school for all of them. Sakura is on her way to school. The girls could sleep in because their class starts a bit later than hers. She starts early, unfortunately. She was late again. She ran to her building. Hoping and praying that she won't be late, her professor would scold her again.

Luckily her professor hasn't arrived. A few people were crowding around her seat. Most, she noticed were girls. Upon coming nearer, she saw a guy occupying her seat. She coughed to get his attention.

He smirked at her. The girl, he thought, was good looking but a bit a goody for him. But then, who was he to talk about prudes and goodness. He knows nothing of those sort.

"Something wrong?"

She glared at him lightly. She thought that maybe he was new and doesn't know the rules of the seating arrangement.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

He cocked her eyebrows at her, daring to continue. And she did. Sakura is a smart girl. She knows perfectly well how to handle this situation.

"You're new so you obviously don't know how this goes. The teacher has an arrangement and I happened to sit there so if you don't mind, please move. Inform the teacher that you need a seat assignment."

He was rude to her. She had the right to talk like that, or so she thought. He moved, at least. He stood up to approach the teacher that just arrived.

"Sorry, angel. Here's your seat back."

She nodded in response, completely ignoring the word angel coming out with such sarcasm. She doesn't really want to talk to him. He was talking to their teacher while she busied herself with her biology book.

"Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand so Li-san can identify you. He will be sitting beside you."

She didn't bother acknowledging his presence beside her teacher. She merely raised his hand and said, "Hai"

She heard the desk beside her move. She knew they guy was sitting there but she didn't bother. She needed to listen to this class and worry about her Biology finals coming up during the next period.

She felt someone tap her shoulders. She placed her pen on her notebook marking where she had left off with her notes. . She looked to the annoying man, expecting her attention.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

He smirked yet again. He decided to copy the tone she had used on him a while back. He was amused by this girl.

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you could lend me your notebook so I could browse it so I could catch up, Kinomoto-san"

It rolled out of his tongue, earning him a scowl from the girl. The girl looked to the front and quietly handed him her notes, choosing to not dignify his response.

"Quiet, I see. Thanks anyway. I'll give it back to you soon."

She watched him browse through it. She noticed how his head seems to scrunch in thought. He handed her back her notebook but not before showing her a page of it.

"Hey, this is wrong. You didn't do the derivation properly."

He showed it to her. Her eyes flickered a bit, knowing he was right. He took his pen and crossed it out and changed it for her.

"Thanks." Was all she said. Turning her attention back to the lesson, completely ignoring the look he was giving her.

"I really can't get a rise out of you. Most of the girls here are swooning over me. Freaky actually. "

She smiled.

"I'm not most girls."

He smiled back. _"This is going to be an interesting year."_

He extended his hand, careful not to get caught by the teacher.

"Li Syaoran"

Sakura glanced in front, before taking his hand and saying, "Kinomoto Sakura".

He gave a curt nod, mentally agreeing to face the board before their teacher sees them. Getting caught not listening isn't a smart idea.

While Sakura was stuck in her Calculus class, Tomoyo was making her to the art studie for Fine Arts major. She was passing by the parking lot when a few of her sketches got caught in the wind. She ran to get them. Her papers landed on an empty parking space. She moved to pick it up when all of a sudden, a black Porsche honked at her.

It was fully tinted so she doesn't know who the driver was. She merely glared at the car and continued picking up her papers slowly, to piss him off. She moved as slowly as possible away from the space and made her way to the art studio.

Once she got there, she started setting up her easel. She got all the paint tubes she needed, except one, the one she needed the most to finish her assignment. She turned to her classmates.

"Aya-san, do you have extra blue paint? I think I left mine at my dorm."

The girl frowned. "No, Tomoyo-san. I'm not sure if I could give you some. I'm not done with my homework yet."

She got the same answer from most of her classmates. To her relief, a new guy entered. He had blue hair and was wearing glasses. She decided to just ask. It didn't matter if he was new or something. She just needed the paint.

"Excuse me."

The guy was already setting up his stuff. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have extra blue paint. I need it for our assignment."

The guy checked his stash and found several blue paint tubes.

"I only have the darker shades. Do you need a lighter one?"

"Thank you anyway".

She nodded. She frowned at the news. There was a guy willing to help out but he didn't have the right color. She was already contemplating if she should make her way to her dorm or just wing it when the guy said,

"Hey, I have lighter ones in my car if you want."

She brightened. "You do?"

"Yeah, I can go get it."

She sighed in relief. She was saved. "I can come with you. It's the least I can do. You're new here, right?"

He nodded. "I just moved here from Hong Kong."

She smiled. "Great, I can show you around! I owe you for this."

They were in the parking lot when Tomoyo noticed that they were making their way to the black Porsche.

"Is that yours?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Yeah, I almost parked here when this girl came running there."

She decided that it was better to act innocently, playing his game. "I'm sure, she went there for good reasons."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "You think?"

She chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know from first hand experience." Pointing at herself to emphasized her point.

They both laughed. The man was getting the paint tubes while Tomoyo was inconspicuously checking out his car.

"Nice car."

"It's a 2008 911 model"

Her face nodded in understanding. It made him wonder if she actually understand.

"Turbo GT2?"

She asked, which surprised him. He chuckled and said, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She smiled and merely said, "I guessed."

He highly doubted that she did. He laughed and said, "Hiiragizawa Eriol" while handing her the paint.

"Daidouji Tomoyo", She said while taking the paint tube. He glanced at his watched.

"Let's head back to the studio, Daidouji-san."

She nodded while also checking her watch. "We should, thanks for the paint."

"No problem."

Once they were inside the studio. Tomoyo expressed her gratitude again. She was about to make her way to her place when he heard him say,

"Next time, watch where you're going, Daidouji-san."

She turned and said, "Watch where you're parking, Hiiragizawa-san."


	2. Ready Set

Summary:

Caught in the whirlwind of adrenaline, emotions and danger, looking for excitement in Tokyo is turning out to be more than what Sakura Kinomoto asked for, but living in the fast lane has never been more appealing when you are in the arms of Li Syaoran.

Chapter 2:

**4:00pm. Friday.** Sakura was walking to the mall after a killer long exam for psychology. Tomoyo was currently working late at the mall. She wanted to join her friend for dinner when her shift finishes.

Her smile was carefree, relaxed and calm. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for her. _"No class. Just chill", _she thought.

She heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle. A few seconds later a black motorcycle with a wolf insignia pulled over in front of her, stopping her from crossing the streets. Passer-bys turned to look, but she ignored them, side stepping to be able to continue her walk.

"Kinomoto!"

She turned around, half way across the street. She continued her walk though, deciding that stopping wasn't a smart idea.

Across the street, a man parked his motorcycle, following the girl. He called out again.

Once more she turned and stopped recognizing the person calling. She schooled her face into a cool gaze. _"Typical bad boy with a motorcycle."_

"Li-san, I was wondering when I'll see you again. Have you come for my notes?"

His hair was a messed, after being stuck inside the helmet. His charm was in place. His smirk on the way. He was wearing his leather jacket and black pants to match his bike.

Her eyes traveled back a bit, wondering about the motorcycle, seeing it awkwardly parked across the road. They caught a few onlookers. She noticed. _"Oh girls, this man is nothing but trouble."_

"Where you headed?"

His face was cool and calm, smirk in place. She was partially annoyed, feeling a slight urge to punch him. _"I really do not work well with these people. Touya will be so proud." _

"Stalking me, Li?"

He smiled cockily.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Kinomoto. Just wanting to return the favor."

She grimaced. _"What's he up to? Is he implying on me riding his bike."_

He was brandishing another helmet. Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

"No shit, Li. I prefer walking."

His face taunted her.

"Scared?"

She smiled coolly and said, "Not in the least bit. Just worried for my skirt covered dignity."

She referred to her attire. He did her a once over, obviously trying hard to get caught checking her out. She did, of course.

"Not interested, Li. Try again another one."

His face was a cross breed between a smirk and a glare. His face showed frustration and interest. _"No bullshit with this girl. No matter."_

"Have a little fun, princess."

She stared at him. He was obviously flirting with him. _"I bet he wasn't happy when I didn't swoon at him."_

She flipped the finger at him and walked off. She heard multiple gasp.

"_To be honest, I would accepted it if I was wearing pants. Two, I am not a prude. Three, Why the fuck did he call me a princess?"_

Li had an ego the size of a watermelon. NO sooner had she left, he was right behind her.

"Come on. I don't bite."

She ignored him, choosing to be the better person. She flicked her head to the side, looking for the route to the mall. She remembered Li was new to Tokyo. She smiled to herself. She took a glance at him and made her way to different corners and crowded streets, just to lose him.

"Damn that girl is something else."

4:30pm. He was crazy if looks for that girl. He settled for meeting his cousin at the mall. He took his motorcycle, and made his way to the mall.

He saw a girl with auburn hair, he didn't get a chance to look. He was driving to fast to care.

On the other side, Sakura scowled at the passing motorcycle. _I swear, someday these guys will get into accidents driving around in motorcycles."_

Something clicked. She remembered the motorcycle squeezing passed her the other day. _"Should I tell Tomoyo that I found Mister Road Hazard?"_

At the thought of her friend she rushed to the mall. She looked around the bookstore and clothes shop , wasting time while her friend works. Her last stop was the department store where Tomoyo worked.

She wondered in at 5pm just when Tomoyo got out.

"Hey Sakura, Ready for dinner?"

"Sure! Usual?"

Tomoyo nodded. They proceeded to the food court. Two people were calling out their names. Both girls turned, meeting a man with dark blue hair and another with brown hair. Both girls scowled, their encounters with them resurfacing. Both men were gesturing for them to join them. Both girls chose to ignore them and headed for the farthest seat away from them.

**5:10pm.** Eriol looked at his cousin.

"You know those girls?"

He smirked and told him about his encounter with Sakura.

"I think you found your match, man."

He sneered at him.

"As if, Hiiragizawa. No one can resist me."

Eriol merely brushed his cousin's arrogance.

"Apparently, she can. Twice, if I may add."

Syaoran stood up, deciding to follow the girls.

"Come on, nerd."

**5:10pm.** Both girls ordered their food and took their seats not bothering to glance at the two gentlemen.

"Do you know the guy with glasses and blue hair? He was kind of looking at you?"

A scowl surfaced on her porcelain face. Her friend obviously was curious.

"Don't remind me, Sakura."

She proceeded to telling her, what happened between the two of them.

"He still helped you though."

"So? What about the brown kid?"

Sakura recounted how he tried flirting with her, albeit discreetly and her notes. She also informed her friend about their first encounter with the guy at Shibuya district.

"That was him?"

"I saw his bike, Tomoyo. You know I recognize idiots like that."

"That was you?"

Syaoran was behind them with Eriol, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. The both took the empty seats beside the girls. Eriol sat beside Tomoyo and Syaoran beside Sakura.

"I don't remember you guys asking to sit with us."

Tomoyo stated, clearly not liking their company."

"We've crossed paths again, Daidouji-san. Uncanny, really."

Eriol winked at her. Tomoyo glared at him, while Sakura tried her hardest to suppress her chuckle. _"The Daidouji heiress has met her match."_

"I see, you finally got out of your metal death trap, sir."

Sakura decided to score on her friend. 1-1

"Kinomoto, how about I bring you home?"

Distracted from the brewing argument with her friend.

"I've already said no to you twice. Are you waiting for a third time?"

He grinned at her. _"You just made your bed, princess."_

"Third time's the charm, baby."

He winked saucily at her. Surprisingly, she laughed.

"I suggest you rain check on that, Li. Not happening."

Face palm. _"This is not my day."_

"How about I give you guys a ride home?"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, listening on their conversation.

"No thanks, Hiiragizawa. I don't want to add stalker to the list of crimes you done."

"Awww I didn't know you cared."

Syaoran butted in.

"Shut up, road hazard."

Sakura annoyed.

"Consider it a payment for all the troubles we've caused you. Besides, I overheard a certain lady expressing certain interest on my ride"

Tomoyo blushed remembering her interest on his black Porsche.

"No thank you. Train is much quicker." Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to go with her. Both girls stood up about to leave. Syaoran stood up.

"Why don't you girls join us instead?"

"Not a bad idea, Li."

Eriol congratulated his cousin. He had to admit, the girls' adamant refusal was making him interested.

"Not today, Li."

"Not in a lifetime, Hiiragizawa."

Both girls left, clearly thinking these men were delusional.

**12am**. The girls were out. Tomoyo and Sakura were at home.

"You know, I'm beginning to think we live boring lives."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. She was right on the money.

"Maybe we can go out. Take a look around the block. Chi said that there's a racing circuit near our area."

"Are you seriously suggesting we go out to check out a few cars?"

"Of course, I am, Sakura. Let's live a little."

"Tomoyo!"

"Come on!"

Tomoyo's phone started ringing. Sakura pressed her ears beside her, clearly listening in on the conversation.

"Daidouji, it's Yamazaki."

"Hey, why are you calling so early?"

"Chi got into a small accident at the racing circuit. I was wondering if you guys can come and do damage control."

Tomoyo looked at her friend. Sakura was already moving and getting her first aid kit. Being a med student made her instantly prepared and ready to help, as always.

"Okay, give me the location. We'll go there."

"Just make your way to the high way entrance, a few blocks from your place. We'll pick you."

"Got it, get Rika on the phone."

Tomoyo was busy scrambling around, trying to make sense of her outfit while hoolding her phone.

"Rika, I thought guys went out the usual club? What the hell are you doing at the racing circuit with an injured Chiharu?"

Sakura turned to her friend, obviously noticing the rise to her tone.

"Tomoyo, we got bored. Yamazaki invited us. We just wanted to check it out, you know how popular racing is in Tokyo."

"I know but seriously? You guys are so lucky we are friends. I'll get Sakura on the phone, tell her the damage, she might help."

Tomoyo handed the phone to Sakura who was dressed in skinny jeans, flat converse and a simple shirt. She continued to make herself presentable.

"Hey, Rika. Sakura here, so what trouble have you gotten into?"

"Saks! Chiharu just twisted her leg and scraped it a bit. She kinda fell while the party here was uhm playing."

"Nice guys, you made complete fools of yourself in public."

"Not funny Sakura."

Yet, the sound of laughter was heard.

"No problem though. I don't think you guys need to bring her to the hospital. That would be trouble with the parents."

"Thanks, Saks. You can stay longer and play doctor here, Ok?

"Sure thing, depends on Moyo."

She glanced at her friend, dressed in skinny jeans, tank top and converse. No idea of the output in the racing circuit.

"On our way Rika. We'll call when we are near the road."

They made their way out of their dorms.

"To think we were planning and hesitating to go out."

Sakura pointed this out and both of them giggled.

"I'm quite frankly, excited to see the cars."

Ever since she was you, Tomoyo has a fascination with cars. Probably due to her mom's sudden expansion to the car business. From toys, her mom invested in bringing in cars from Europe and often times Tomoyo was brought along with her. Tomoyo had the urge to bring her own car to school but decided against it. Ultimately wanting to spend college as a simple student, rather than the daughter of a business tycoon.

Sakura on the other hand, barely knew how to drive her car. No license to boot. Touya was too over protective for his own good. She often times wondered how she managed to go out of the house. _"Oh wait, I know. He left for college then."_ She chuckled to herself.

Sakura brought out her phone to call her friends who immediately pick them up in Yamazaki's dressed up ride. His 1998 lancer was in a weirdly shade of blue, lowered. Once inside,

"Yamazaki, the color is horrible."

Tomoyo is an artist at heart.

"Next time, Moyo, you have the authority to dress it up for me. This was an impromptu plan. It's just my car. These girls just decided to go here."

Sakura turned to Rika.

"Tell me, what made you decide to do the most un Rika thing I know."

Rika blushed.

"I met a guy, Shunichi at the club. He invited us over. He's with Chi and Naoko now."

Yamazaki made his way near Mobara Circuit.

The area had at least a dozen cars, all dressed up and ready to go. The blue lancer looks out of place yet still mingling with all the nice racing cars. No event yet was about to take place.

Once there, the girls clamored to help out Chiharu. Sakura checked her ankle, wrapped it then cleaned her wounds putting gauze over it.

"Still up for it, Chi?"

Yamazaki asked his girlfriend. "Sure thing"

Tomoyo looked like a child in candy store. Sakura looked as clueless as ever. She saw the familiar head of chestnut brown hair standing by 2004 Lancer Evolution. She ducked hoping she wasn't seen. She turned her attention to her friend.

"Tomoyo, are you seriously excited?"

She smiled. "Oh yes! I've never been around this much cars before, dressed up and ready to go."

Yamazaki caught up with the two girls, "You should go here more often, Tomoyo! Wait until, you see the challenges. It's still early so expect more cars to arrive soon."

Sakura nodded as Tomoyo explored her surroundings

"Still can't drive, though."

She said so more to herself as she stared at the cars. She grimaced at the thought. _"I wish I could drive."_

"I could teach you."

**1:30am**. **Saturday. Mobara Circuit.** Her heart stopped. He was in his game.

**Mobara isn't completrely made up. A place like that actually exist in Japan but not in the way I want it to exist here in my story. *winks* **


	3. Go!

Summary:

Caught in the whirlwind of adrenaline, emotions and danger, looking for excitement in Tokyo is turning out to be more than what Sakura Kinomoto asked for, but living in the fast lane has never been more appealing when you are in the arms of Li Syaoran.

Chapter 3: Go!

**1:31AM. **

He waltzes in, in all his awesome glory. I feel like such a nerd. He heard me and my stupid lack of driving skills. I should be pissed.

I feel a blush creeping slowly to my face. I try hard to swallow it. I didn't get this feeling a while. Fuck. Of all the days.

I feel like a child caught with her hands inside a cookie jar, except well this thing is different. I don't honestly know what made me feel so giddy. Is it Li? He is most likely in his element with his bad boy attitude and all that shit.

"No thank you, Li."

He smirked at me, obviously scandalized by my nerve to reject him. I don't care. I like my med student world. I'm too smart, supposedly for this. It looks fun though…

"It'll be fun, Princess. I'll teach you lots of things your average driving instructor won't teach you."

I was itching to ask. Cluelesss as usual. I know my eyes sparkeled just a bit, curiousity getting the best of me.

"Like what?"

I entered the bait, like a pawn in a game. No matter, my curiosity will be satisfied. I looked to his face, I saw him flicker at my outfit, not obviously this time. Noticeable to me though. I gripped my hands, my first aid kit not there. He winked at me.

"The fastest way to take ride, baby."

He smirks at me. I don't swoon. I was curious. At the corner of my eyes, I see Blue Man walk over to my best friend who was swooning over the cars. I saw Rika talking to a guy probably Shunichi. I see Naoko, curiously talking to a rugged looking man as well. Yamazaki is with Chiharu conversing with another couple. I was sidelined here.

I had the option of walking over to my best friend. We could talk and I would enjoy. But curiously, Li had this pull now.

I would never admit it but, Li looked so much cooler here. Attractive, even. Now, my only guess is should I take it? Buy more time

"On your bike?"

I felt stupid, but triumphant. He grimaced. I chuckled.

"The bike is just to speed my way to traffic. My ride is anything but a metal death trap, princess."

I saw a smirk make its way on his face. Curiousity killed the cat, Sakura. I tell myself that but it should be nice to ride.

What could 30 minutes of adrenaline do to me anyway? At the back of my head, I felt the screams of my studies behind me. How dangerous it is, but that's the thing? It's the rush that makes it more fun.

"Sounds like something I shouldn't do with a guy like you."

I grinned. Oh god, I was flirting with him now and I blatantly aware he enjoys it too. I notice his lips curve into a smile.

"On the contrary, it sounds like something you should do with a guy like me."

I smiled, I like challenges. It makes life fun. All along I find my life falling into a routine every Friday night. So what the hell right? Just go with it.

"I can see your head physically inflating. Sure that can fit inside your helmet?"

He smirked. _"You dug your hole, Sakura now you have to lie in it."_ I smiled, no problem with that. I glance at Tomoyo, talking to Blue Man. She seems interested, so why the hell not? No school tomorrow!

"Where I'm headed, a helmet won't do."

I was hooked to the thing he was presenting me, not to Li. I must admit he is hot but I don't want him thinking I swoon. It's his ride. I want what he knows.

"You got me, Li."

Triumph crossed his features. I gulped but my nerves won't back down. No way, it won't. I got this.

"Be ready, Kinomoto."

**2:00AM. 2004 Lancer Evolution. Silver. Dressed Up. **

I was strapped in the passenger side. Tomoyo was shaking her head. I don't know if it's from worry, shock or anger.

"You got yourself in this, Saks! Be careful!"

I could tell she was partly jealous but she looked to Blue. I think his name is Hiiragizawa.

"You sure this thing is safe?"

He smirked. Reminds me of watermelon head who talked me into this.

"Trust me, I'm not taking up a degree in engineering just to have this explode all over me."

So he's an Engineering major, cool. Wonder what Li is taking. The driver seat opened, Li was ready.

A man followed him. He seems pissed off. I think he drives the Nissan car beside us. I'm not sure what it is. I made a mental note to ask Tomoyo.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid. This is not Hong Kong."

He sneered at him.

"Not backing down, Taka."

The man looked seriously pissed now. I don't like where this is headed. I glanced at the Nissan beside us. A girl with a little bit too much make up was sitting at the passenger side. Her hair pulled back. I saw glimpse of her outfit or the lack of it.

I took a glance; I stood out like my friends. All the chicks here are borderline naked. I feel self-conscious but at the same happy I dressed how I dressed.

"You're going down, Li, along with 20 000 yen to your name."

The man entered his car. I glanced at my right. Another car is setting up as well. I don't know what car it is, but fuck, I'm beginning to get nervous. What did I get myself into?

A girl wearing a super short skirt and shirt walks in the middle. Is that her underwear on hand? Gross.

I turned to Li.

"Is this seriously your idea of fun? I thought we were just going to drive really fast."

He smirked. He was strapping me in, making sure I was held. He strapped himself in. Blue was babbling instructions to him.

"I got this, princess. You wanted to ride and you got the front seat."

"Syaoran, fucking listen to me. You know how to do those curves, but curves in Japan are so much sharper. Remember the drift. Make sure you don't waste nitrose or I will kill you!"

He chuckled. Blue was cool and smart.

"Got it, nerd. All heads clear?"

He glanced at his Ipad. Probably checking for cops. This was illegal. Tomoyo was looking over his shoulders, checking the path probably.

"Clear, just don't use up your riches to bail yourself out, man. Yelan will kill you if we do this again."

He grinned. "What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her."

Tomoyo pushed Blue out of the way.

"You better keep, Sakura, safe, Mister. I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

My friend was so loving.

"Got it, Medusa, now make sure my nerd cousin isn't panicking over there."

Blue was back into ranting mode.

"Geez, Syao, if I knew you wanted to impromptu race, I would have equipped this car better. Shunichi and Mika are out there somewhere with cheeks. I knew you just wanted in on Japan for this."

Li smirked at his cousin.

"You know me so well. Now stand, aside. We can race each other tomorrow."

Blue stood back and Tomoyo steps in again. I love my friend.

"Sakura, make sure to warn him about the bumps on 27th street. You're passing that."

"Will do Tomoyo."

I was excited now. Li flashed me his smile. We both turned forward. Our "crew" stepped aside.

I half wondered how I got here but then I was more focused on this ride.

"Don't get us killed, Li."

"Try not to, Princess."

I saw mini girl dropped her underwear. Music was booming and we were off.

Stick shift. Shift up. Faster

The car on my right got left behind. Nice. I gripped on my seat. I see the street lights fade away slowly.

"Your idea of fun, is looking to be pretty dangerous, Li."

He didn't look at me, simply focusing on the Nissan in front of us. Trying to prove to the gentleman a while ago who was king.

"Just getting started, babe."

When I thought this thing can't go any faster, it turns on me. Li was moving fast, closing the gap between him and the Nissan.

I saw the shapr curve. He wasn't slowing down. Common sense dictates that he should and I screamed.

"FUCK! SLOW DOWN!"

He screamed at me as well. He sounds like he was having fun.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

I saw him shift down, and grab the ends of his handbrakes. I felt the car move side way to the curve. I hear the tires screeched. I brace myself for impact but it didn't happen. We were ahead now. I heard the Nissan driver screaming at us over the engine.

I think Li cut him. I saw a slight bump on the front of the Nissan, probably from the railings.

He was moving faster now and I got to say that was pretty exciting.

"Check it, Li. 27th ahead. Keep right. On the left there is this pothole. It's not being taken care off yet. You might lose the Nissan if he doesn't know about it."

He swerved to the right. I wonder why the streets were empty and why the police was not present. I ignored it though. I was focused on winning. My adrenaline on overdrive.

"Got it, babe."

I'll let all the name calling slide. He is obviously used to having chicks on the front seat. The battle was too heated to even scold him.

We passed the bump. Nissan car didn't see it. It made him lose control of the wheel narrowly missing us but Li was fast. He stepped on the gas just when he was about to hit.

That was awesome.

"Close to fnish."

I glanced at the GPS on his ride. We were close. Nissan tried to follow but Li hit this bottom, shooting us forward, making us stopped right in front of the group. I screamed.

"FUCK!"

I never felt so excited, refreshed. Now, I really want to try my hands at driving.

Nissan was closely second but he got out, dropped his money on Li's car.

"Nice racing, man. Join us next week at Honjo."

They shared a fist bump moment. Weird

"Sure, bro."

He sends a wink at me. My street no how probably help him a bit. Tomoyo hugged me.

"Is that fun enough for you?"

I smiled at her.

"Absolutely! Now I get why you like cars so much."

Blue was right behind her.

"He practically insulted me for the lack of color on this baby"

He was indicating to the car I just got out from.

"Kura! Hiiraagizawa, here suggested I could try out coloring this junk."

I winced. My artist friend showing. I felt Li walked beside us.

"No sweat, man."

I saw him smirked.

"Well you wouldn't have left him if I didn't tell you about the hole."

He grinned. "You should ride with me more often, since purple here, agreed to design my rides for me."

Tomoyo looked guilty but I couldn't take away all her fun.

"Depends, Li. I'm a busy med student. I can't always be here."

I flirted back. I couldn't help it and I feel like Tomoyo will interrogate me on my sudden change of heart soon.

"I'll make time, princess."

He winked at me. I was about to reply when I heard the familiar buzzing of cars, the sirens. All hell breaks loose. Li drags me to his car. Tomoyo was pulled by Blue to another. I saw Chi and Naoko scrambling with Yamazaki. Rika was with the dude still and they were all riding.

We fled. That was slightly awesome. I wanted to laugh.

"Scared of sirens, I see."

He smirked. Both hands on the wheel, still driving moderately fast. No sign of following.

"Just adds to the excitement princess."

I sighed. Oh the idiots of the world.

"Can you drop me off, crescent street just take the high way exit?"

He grinned. I was at his mercy but hey I was in a cool car. Can't hear me complaining.

"Sure, jot it into the GPS while I give a call to my guys."

I did what I was told. I heard him talking to a bunch of people telling them that he was bringing me home. He told them to meet up at the house, probably his house.

Imagine my surprise when I saw three other awesome looking cars parked in our drive way. I couldn't Yamazaki's.

My friends were all there with other guys I've seen.

**4:30AM. Saturday. Girl's Dorm.**

I smiled nothing like an out of this world Friday night/ Saturday morning.


End file.
